Seven Deadly Sins
by whitepapernblackink
Summary: The 7 deadly sins are seven gorgeous, conniving, and hungry females. So what happens when 'wrath' accidently ends up in the mortal world? She comes face to face with her worst fear…love.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: The seven deadly sins. They're as real as flesh on bones and blood in veins, because that's exactly what they have. They are seven gorgeous, conniving, and hungry females. So what happens when 'wrath' accidently ends up in the mortal world? She comes face to face with her worst fear…love. ExB pairings! **

**Rated M: Violence/ language/ Lemons**

**Thanks for clicking, hope you like it!**

**Prologue: **

Every day I stay awake watching the spirits below me relish in hatred and grace their Earth with war. I had caused this. It was my entire fault. The lives lost, people wounded, homes destroyed, hearts broken, and spirits demolished…because of me. And for what? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I have been around since the dawn of time itself. Even before evolution, my spirit had planted it seeds in the universe, marking its territory. And all I could do was sit perched on my throne, watching as lives were lost in front of my eyes. There were times when I had tried to return to earth to save them, but my bonds were bound to tight. I was forbidden to interfere with the balance of nature, though I had caused most of it.

I cannot remember ever being born. It was almost as if I was always here. Or shall I say _we _were here. Myself and my six sisters; Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Envy, and Pride. I am wrath, though to my sisters I am Isabella Ira. Because of my power, I tend to keep to myself. I don't ever leave my palace, nor do I really socialize with others. The abilities I possess are too dangerous to be set free.

As ironic as it is, we only live up to our names when we are fully feeling that emotion. For example, I have the power to cause war, but just because I can, doesn't mean I want to. However, when I get very angry or upset, things tend to happen on Earth that are out of my hands. But they are still always my fault.

I never really 'grew up' seeing that I was already immortally seventeen. All of us are physically seventeen; we were just born whenever the first sign of our powers were born. My eldest sister, and horrifically the most powerful, was Pride. She was the bases behind all of us, because without her we wouldn't be here.

Pride goes by Lauren Superbia, and she was the most destructive and evil of us all. She was very spiteful and always thought of herself as the best power and strongest. In a way, she was all of us combined. She was followed around by her two little slaves, Gluttony and Envy.

Gluttony goes by Leah Gula. She fed off of power and 'feasted' over wealth and dignity that she seemed to so desperately need. Whenever any of us were fighting (which happens to be very common) she feeds off of all the excitement and angst. It disturbed us all, but she seemed quite content with her status, therefore making Lauren immediately enjoy her.

Envy goes by Jessica Invidiam. She was very…envious. Easy enough, but she also had a very annoying side to her. She followed Lauren around like a lost puppy, because all she dreamed about was having as much power and strength as our eldest sister. She also envied my raw anger, which in return I found infuriating because I absolutely hated it.

They were the three sins that everyone else despised. That's another reason I am always locked away in my palace. I didn't want to bump into them anywhere and risk getting angry over something pointless and starting WW3. In fact, the only people I allowed in my room were my three close sisters, lust, greed, and sloth.

Lust goes by Rosalie Libidinem. She was the most magnificanly beautiful person I had ever seen, mortal or immortal. Though don't let her looks fool you, she was one of the most kind hearted people I knew. She was very protective, as was I, making our bond stronger than any other. She was my closest sister, and I felt like I could tell her anything. She understood me more than the others did because she liked to be alone. People who saw her judged her on her looks.

Greed goes by Alice Avaritia. She is only 'greedy' because she loves fashion so much. In our dimension, anything we want would be presented to us with the snap of fingers. Alice tended to look at the earthlings fashion trends and wear them all around her palace like a runway. She was greedy with fun and had an insane passion for makeovers, yet another reason I hid in my room. She was an amazing sister, and defiantly my best friend.

Sloth was Angela Inertia. She was only granted 'sloth' because she was so gentle and shy. She wasn't lazy or anything, just very timid and self-reliant…but then again, aren't we all? She was a lovely person to be around because she respected you no matter what and was an outstanding listener. She was another one of my close friends, and I found myself always protecting her from Jessica.

I sighed and rested my head against my window pane. Our dimension never had a sun, just a huge full moon that never changed in any way. I had always dreamt of going to earth and experiencing the beautiful sunrises and sunsets I have heard of. But going there seemed close to impossible. We have all tried, but nothing seemed to work. It was as if we were cursed to stay on this godforsaken dimension forever.

I even tried to commit suicide a few centuries ago. I didn't want to live anymore, knowing I just killed to survive. I wanted to expel myself from existence, so maybe there could be world peace. But the fates didn't want that. Earth wouldn't be the same if wrath wasn't present. It was just human nature, and I would most definitely be disturbing the balance.

So the dagger to my heart, poisonous plant, and suffocation didn't work. I figured nothing ever would. I had a purpose to survive, no matter how horrid and dark that purpose was. It was my duty to cause havoc, and apparently I have succeeded very well. I was a monster. Not like the murders, rapists, and even vampires on earth. I was the cause behind all their mayhem; therefore I should be taking full responsibility for my actions.

The seven of us all had a sixth sense when it came to our power. I could sense when someone was doing wrong, so I was always feeling numb in a way. I could shut it off, I just never chose to. After all I deserved it. Sometimes we can even narrow down on a certain situation and look through a portal at what exactly was happening. I had only done this a few times, but the last time I did it made me stop for good.

I remember a few decades ago when I felt like attempting another suicide. It was all because I saw him. I glanced down upon earth, just searching through each corner for darkness…then there he was. At the neck of a rapists, draining him dry.

I could feel his confusion, regret, and sorrow, mixed with bloodlust and self-hatred. He hated himself for killing these people, even though they all deserved to die after what they have done. I would always watch after that vampire, just to see how he was coping. It was almost as if he was a zombie. A bloodthirsty corpse of what used to be a radiant soul. He literally was dead.

Too my great horror, I became infatuated with him. I never told any of my other sister in fear that they would treat me differently. Here I was, supposedly causing another outburst somewhere in the world, and there my heart was. With the vampire I hadn't even known the name of. I wasn't sure if love was the right word for it. More like…sympathy? I didn't think I was capable of love.

Whenever he would stare into space feeling a raging war going on inside of him, I would attempt to reach down and comfort him. If only he had seen what I am capable of, he'd think himself a God. Although he was acting as if he were a monster, I had seen the light shine from him. It was hidden, almost like a small sliver of light pouring in from a cracked door.

He was so gentle, kind, and beautiful. He radiated with warmth. It appeared that I had been the only one to see it, but I knew it was there. I could sense it. I could also sense he was lonely. Such a person as himself shouldn't be alone. I could tell he yearned for someone. Someone who could save him. Yet every woman who threw themselves at him, he would turn down in a heartbeat.

A scowl was always etched onto his face, or he had no emotion at all. His lips were always in a thin line and his eyes were always dark. The last time I saw him was when he had returned to his family, begging for forgiveness. The sorrow and pain in his eyes was enough to rip apart the stiches around my heart. I didn't know what was happening to me or why I had felt that way, but I knew it wasn't a good thing.

So I turned it off. I become corpse like for the next decade, not once looking into his dimension. Finally I put him in the back of my memories and faced what was going on around me instead.

I uncrossed my legs and stood up. Before I had the chance to walk out of my room, my door was thrown open and in walked Rosalie. "Isabella, we need you in the throne room. It's an emergency." The cold face she displayed and the detached voice she used was enough to shut me up. I followed her with my head down as we ran to the throne room.

**Should I continue? Tell me what you think? Pwetty Pwetty Pwz wif Ewdard on top? C'mon you can't resist that! Thanks for reading Review…? **

**OH AND BEFORE YOU GO…  
The last names obviously had a significance behind them so…;)**

**(Lauren) Superbia- Pride**

**(Leah) Gula- Gluttony**

**(Jessica) Invidiam- Envy**

**(Rosalie) Libidinem- Lust**

**(Alice) Avaritia- Greed**

**(Angela) Inertia- Sloth**

**(Isabella) Ira- Wrath**


	2. Forest of Forks

**Thanks for reviewing! I am so happy, you have no idea! :) You guys are awesome!  
****Disclaimer:**** Twilight- not mine. I really wish it was. Then I probably wouldn't be here, because I'd own Edward Cullen! EEP~!**

My eyes grew wide as the sound of yelling and things being thrown ricocheted off the high ceilings. Rosalie didn't look back at me as I ran to keep pace with her. She practically glided across the floor; meanwhile I had two left feet to worry about.

The thick golden rug came to an end near the huge black and gold iron doors. Rosalie extended both her hands and shoved the doors out of our way, spreading light throughout the dank hallway.

I quickly followed behind her and froze at the sight before me. I knew my sisters and I fought, but nothing this severe had happened since the last World War.

"Jessica I told you to stay the hell out of my room!" Alice growled while throwing a finger towards my envious sister. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I just wanted to borrow your damn hairbrush. You have way too many beauty products, and I don't see the fairness in that if you won't share with you loving sister."

"I don't have to share! They're mine, and they're going to remain that way!" Alice yelled at Jessica while narrowing her eyes. She always had to have a certain amount of things, and if one thing was misplaced or broken, Alice would throw a huge tantrum. Jessica was her main victim, seeing as she always 'borrowed' things from everyone.

"Besides, you could have just asked me without bargaining into my room and grabbing it out of my hands." Jessica sighed drastically and looked around the room. Her eyes fell upon our quietest sister who was cowering in the corner. She got a wicked gleam in her eyes and stood up taller. "Well maybe we wouldn't be in this situation if Angela hadn't broken my brush."

"Don't try to blame this on her you bitch! She was tired and you basically forced her to clean your disgusting hair out of the stupid thing. So when she didn't do it, you threw your own brush on the floor and broke it in half. Case closed." Rosalie stepped in and glared daggers at Jessica. Angela crossed her arms uncomfortably over her chest, almost like she was trying to protect herself. I knew how she felt.

"Will you just shut up Rosalie? No one asked you." Jessica muttered and ran a hand through her slightly tangled hair. She was so insecure, and it was blatantly obvious, especially when our second eldest sister, Rosalie, was present. "No one told you to break the brush either, but you did. You're such a baby Envy. Why don't you just make another brush?"

"That one took me an entire week to make! I made it from the willow tree near Lauren's room, and she rarely even lets us go into her garden, you know that!" This was truly pathetic. We fought viciously over nothing, but it was in our nature to do so. Mine more than the others.

I saw Leah leaning against the wall with her right leg pressed into the cold brick. She had an evil smirk on her face and her arms were on her hips in satisfaction. Half her face was covered by the shadows, but I could tell her eyes were twinkling with mirth. She fed off of this stuff. Every fight we had would power her, and she loved every bit of it. It sickened me.

When she noticed my gaze, she winked at me. I didn't understand what was happening, until I felt it. A huge wave of anger crashed upon me and I staggered backwards. My breathing was ragged and my eyes were crazed. It occurred to me that everyone in the room was feeling something related to anger, aggression, and even aggravation. This was powering me, just like it was powering Leah. But unlike Leah, she just fed from it. I had to filter it, or else more bad things would happen on Earth.

I chocked on my air supply and put my right hand to my throat. Leah chuckled and I heard everyone else stop. Jessica looked at me slightly annoyed that I was getting all the attention. Alice and Rosalie's faces morphed into concern. But the last face was on I had yet to see since last week.

Lauren sat in her throne with her legs crossed and her hands on each arm rest. A looked of arrogance and malice was spread across her perfectly smooth face. She looked at me with her eyebrows raised and her lips in a thin line, as if asking me what I was going to do about it. She was challenging me, and I couldn't back down from her. She was just too powerful.

My eyes slammed shut and I fell down on my knees as another huge wave of anger came at me. Rosalie knew what was happening, but she was too stubborn to realize that her own anger would also add onto my growing pain. "Stop it Lauren! Stop it this instant or I swear to God…" She let the threat hang in the air. But we all knew she could do little to stop our eldest sister.

Lauren stood from her throne and slowly descended the few steps in front of it. She walked slowly towards my crippled form and everyone's heads followed her as she kept her eyes on me. I looked up when she came to a stop right in front of me. "_Isabella_" her voice was like adding acid to an already massacred wound. I physically flinched.

"Rise" She commanded, and just like that I had no control over my actions. I rose, wobbling a bit and trying to remain on my feet. She stood an entire head taller than me, so I had to crane my neck to look at her face and not her collar bone.

"Do you feel that?" She asked me in a cold voice. I gulped and nodded my head, "Yes Pride. I can feel it." Her lips slowly formed into a devious smirk and she spoke again, "Then why don't you do something about it?"

My head dropped to my feet and I exhaled. She knew this would just trigger my emotions, and that was our deadliest weapon. "You didn't answer my question, _Wrath_. Why don't you seethe in anger like the rest? Are you too _good_ for it?" The venom in her voice was easily detectable, yet I remained silent.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" She screeched. I heard everyone's breathing stop. I slowly lifted my head and suddenly heard a loud smack. It took a few seconds to realize that my left cheek was stinging. She had struck me. I lifted a hand and held it to my red cheek. My eyes slightly filled with salt water, but I blinked the tears back.

I lifted my head and looked Pride dead in the eyes. "I don't believe it is necessary to cause more destruction…at least not yet." My voice was shaking and everyone could tell I was terrified. They were too. Even Leah had stood up straight and was watching with a guarded expression.

I heard a sinister chuckled. "That's rich, isn't it Greed? She doesn't want to cause more wraths, yet that is exactly what she was created for! Why the sudden change honey?" Lauren sneered at me and I blinked, not knowing how to respond.

She looked me up and down, and then shook her head smiling. She walked back to her thrown and plopped down, tossing her legs over the side of one arm rest. "Leave. I don't want to look at your face right now." I turned around, not meeting anyone's eyes and walked out of the room.

I walked with my head down towards my room, not bothering to watch where I was going. I heard footsteps rushing towards me. I suddenly lifted my head and ran towards my wing. I didn't want to talk to anyone. "Bella please wait! We just want to talk sweetheart!" I heard Alice yell after me. I ran faster, pushing myself to reach my room so I could lock myself inside for the next decade if I had to.

I knew I could outrun Alice, but I couldn't outrun Rosalie, although she was probably escorting Angela back to her wing. I realized I couldn't go to my room; it just didn't make sense to anyways. That would be the first place where everyone thought I was going.

As I turned another corner, instead of going straight I made a sharp right and flew down a large set of stone stairs. As I continued to run, the walls became trees and soon I was wandering through the murky forest barefoot. I had different tattoos on my body that I was naturally brought into this universe with. They represented power, so I tended to not wear shoes because mine happened to be on my hands, feet, and shoulder blades. I also had a small phoenix near my right temple, but my hairline covered it up mostly.

My toes sank into the wet dirt as I my breathing became more labored with each lunge of my leg. I had to get far enough that way I knew they wouldn't bother to follow me. The moon light was my only guide as I followed a familiar trail to nowhere.

By the time my body was sore with aches and cuts, I fell to the ground near a silver lake. It was very tranquil, and such a change from the throne room. I never sat in my throne for many reasons, the top one being that I was seated at the right hand of Lauren. So this dirty forest floor was as good as it got. But I learned to love it.

I rested my head against a tiny patch of green moss and felt my eye lids flutter close. My world became black as my mind floated down the stream to the moon and my dreams took over. My dreaming was something I cherished, and was normally teased for by Jessica, Leah, and Lauren.

I slept in just like Angela, but not because I was always tiered. It was because when I dreamt, I felt like I had escaped and was in the real world. It was as if I was normal, and was living a second life on Earth with the human species, and not up here in this dimension of a mirrored hell.

This dream, however, had taken a turn for the worst. My heart rate picked up as I saw Pride glide towards me holding a large sword dripping of blood. It was dark, thick, and vibrant red that made my nose scrunch up and my head spin. "Dig within the Earth's core, and seek your wrath, Isabella." She said over and over like a mantra. She lifted the sword and plunged it down into my stomach.

I shrieked and shot up off the dew covered grass. I clutched my hands into the dirt and breathed heavily. Beads of sweat fell from my furrowed brows as my eyes shot around the forest. No one was here, just my chilling nightmare. The vibrant color of the blood from that sharp sword washed over my eyesight, and soon I was plunged into a long forgotten memory.

It was him again. The human drinker I had watched over. His eyes had haunted me since I stared into the portal, and now I couldn't seem to look away. It was almost like he could see me through his own portal, sort of like a sheer wall dividing us. A tremor wracked my body as I gently stood up and dusted myself off.

I began to walk towards the East, when a sharp whip of freshly frozen air cut through me and I gasped. I spun on my heels and stared with my mouth closed and eyes wide at the portal. I hadn't open that…had I?

My legs felt like water as I stumbled over towards the rippling hole that split through the atmosphere. I placed my hands on either side of the portal and leaned my head in. My mouth fell open slightly as I gazed around. I was in a forest that was for sure…but _where_?

My eyes lingered on tiny white thing that leapt from one tree to another. A small smile stretched over my normally pouting lips as I realized I was looking in on the Earth. I hadn't bothered to open my portal since I had last seen the red eyed creature.

"Bella where are you?" Someone screamed from close behind me. Too close. I inhaled quickly and spun around, but tripped over a root and fell backwards into the portal. Instead of leaning against it, the portal became liquefied and I plunged into the dark abyss. I screamed loudly as I felt my body being sucked in. Alice and Rosalie shot out of the woods and looked horrified as they saw me.

They yelled my name and ran over to reach for my hand. I shook my head, telling them to run, but then grabbed my hand and pulled with all their might. This would have been so easy for them, if the suction of this damn portal wasn't equivalent to the weight of the world.

They tried to dig their feet into the ground and pull, but my arms felt like it was going to pop off. "Let go, I will be fine! Don't come near this thing, it can suck you in as well!" I yelled at them and tried to wiggle my hands out of theirs.

"Then it shall be! We will not lose you Isabella!" Rosalie snarled as she tightened her hold on me and closed her eyes in concentration. But it was useless. Alice attempted to move forwards, and she slipped on the wet grass. The loss of her strength was enough to throw us all into the portal.

I heard them scream for each other before my world went black, just like a bad nightmare. I was stolen by a dark whirlwind and thrown down into a black euphoria.

**Rosalie Libidinem (Lust)**

Everything around me was dark. All my senses seemed to be cut off. I vaguely remember yelling for my sisters as I was sucked into the strange portal.

I don't know how long I stayed on the ground, but my senses started to return one by one. The ground felt cold and wet, instantly I knew I was somewhere in a forest. I heard the crunching of the light howl of the wind and the pitter patter of tiny rain drops. My skin began to freeze, and my eyes slightly opened.

Everything around me was green. Tall brown tree trunks shot from the ground and covered the sky with its massive emerald canopy. A few specks of light shone through, but it was mostly covered by the thick grey clouds that rolled in from the mountains in the north.

I leaned on my hands and pushed off the plush ground, standing erect. I looked down at my white and pink colored goddess dress and groaned. It was covered with dirt and mud. I tried to whip some off, but it only stained the dress further, so I let it be.

As if I was burned by fire, my memories came back to me in a flash of pain. I almost crippled to the ground, holding my head in my hands. This had to be one of the worst headaches I ever had. As soon as the pain left, the loneliness took over. I gasped and remembered I wasn't the only one who fell through the portal.

"Mary Alice! Isabella!" I screamed loudly and began to trudge through the forest. "Where are you?" I yelled again and tripped slightly on a tree root. I snarled with aggravation and leaned down to grasp them hem of my dress. I ripped off the bottom that way it was only to me knees instead of my ankles now, giving me much more space to run.

I ran through the forest, gaining speed with each noise that surrounded me. My head was pounding and my heart was racing. Where the hell was I? Where were my sisters?

I stumbled on another tree and leaned into the trunk so I wouldn't fall to the ground. "Rosalie, is that you?" Someone yelled a few yards away. They sounded incredibly close, especially since their voice seemed to echo. "Alice?" I called back and raced forward.

I found her near a large open lake, whipping her head in different directions. She seemed to have had the similar idea as me and she cut her dress shorter. "Alice!" I called to her and her head snapped to look at me. A large smile lifted her face and she jogged over to me. I ran towards her and threw my arms around her tiny frame. "Thank god I found you! Where the hell are we?" She asked me while stepping out of my grip.

"I have no clue. But right now, we need to find Bella." She nodded, determination washing over her features. "Bella!" We called as we wandered through the forest. No answer. We had only been walking for five minutes when Alice cringed and fell backwards into a tree. "Are you alright?" I asked her worriedly, but she shook her head.

I walked towards her and put an arm on her shoulder. She slammed her eyes shut and scrunched her nose in pain while grabbing her head in her hands and massaging her temples. She must have been feeling whatever I felt when I first woke up.

"What's happening to me?" She groaned out. I rubbed her back and pulled her away from the tree. After a few minutes, her eyes reopened and she sighed in relief. "The same thing happened to me when I was awoken. It's like a headache, isn't it?" I asked and she nodded her head with wonder. "Yes, that was a rush. I wonder what it meant." I shrugged and we continued wandering.

Only when the sun started to set did we really begin to panic. "Where could she be?" I breathed out, shivering slightly as the frozen rain drops touched my skin. "I'm not sure, but I know that if we don't find her soon…someone else might." I looked at her and she looked at me. We both knew that would be in the worst case scenarios.

During our search, Alice and I had put together that we somehow ended up on planet Earth. We took a few minutes to just absorb everything around us, and became fascinated with every sight, smell, and feel of nature. Alice was in a trance by looking at a simple spider web, but I found myself dazed at the largeness of this evergreen forest. It was truly magnificent.

If a human stumbled upon Bella, they would most likely try to wake her so they could help. We weren't sure how her 'arrival' to this dimension went, so we had no idea what she is capable of at this moment. She could quiet possibly start a forest fire, and then be put into a science lab as the girl who spews fire from her eyes. Or an animal might find her in her sleep and decided it needed a quick snack. Both those were terrible, so we had to be the ones to find her first.

The trees turned a glorious shade of orange and the forest looked like it was on fire. Then everything turned dark once again, and was only illuminated by the full moons silver light. "What if we don't find her Rosalie?" Alice cried and for the first time I noticed she had tears streaming down her high cheek bones. I blinked and realized she wasn't the only one. We were both scared straight.

"I…we will find her…we have to…" I trailed off and swallowed a lump in my throat. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes refilled with salt water. I exhaled loudly and my shoulders shook. "We can't lose her." She whispered, fear evident. I nodded mutely and grabbed her left hand. We began to run through the forest, yelling for Bella.

"Bella, please answer us!" I screamed and heard Alice sobbing into my shoulder. We knew at this rate, Bella was long gone. Suddenly the air shifted and a harsh wind whipped past us. We shivered and heard leaves crunching as someone approached us.

We stiffened and looked dead ahead as three shadows became more defined. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" An angel yelled and I stared mutely. That voice was so deep and muscular, yet had a playful ring and a sweet melody to it. It was absolutely glorious. I had to meet the owner.

Alice took my hand and led us forward, coming in contact with three devastatingly beautiful men. One of them was tall and muscular with wavy dirty blonde hair and sharp features. The other had strange bronze colored hair and was slightly less muscular than the others but still just as tall with strong defined features. The last on had curly dark brown hair and was absolutely huge! He looked like the Hulk with his tall frame and balloon shaped muscles. It only took me a few seconds to analyze all of this.

They all looked concerned and somewhat guarded as they took in our appearances. Alice shook besides me and walked ahead slightly. "It's out sister! We were out…at a party and decided to go for a small walk in the woods. We were just venturing through the forest when the next thing I know she's gone! We've been looking for her for hours!" I nodded pathetically and felt more tears spill.

The men looked shocked as they saw our tears, and the big one got a determined look on his face. "Well then, let's not waste our time. We will help you find your sister, tell us where you last saw her." Alice smiled sadly at him and actually ran up to hug him. He was shocked but brushed it off and patted her back comfortingly. "Thank you so much!" She said when she pulled back. "Yes, thank you! You have no idea how grateful we are." I said and stepped forward. The big one's eyes widened slightly, but I knew it was just because of my appearance. After all, I was lust.

"We were a few miles south of this huge lake. That's when we lost her footsteps and could no longer hear her." Alice made a complete lie and looked slightly to her left. I saw the blonde one looking strangely at her. The bronze haired one remained silent and as he frowned at something we missed. "I think I know where that is. It shouldn't be too hard to track her down from there. Don't worry Miss, we will be able to find your sister in no time." The blonde replied with a southern accent that was hard to miss.

Alice visibly froze when she looked at him and his golden eyes bore into hers. It looked like they were in their own world, but I had to be the one to break the silence. "Thank you…" I trailed off, not knowing their names. The big one smiled kindly at me and extended his hand, "Emmett Cullen." I smiled at him and took his cold hand in mine. "Rosalie…" I hesitated for a second, knowing it would be strange if he took Latin and knew what my last name really meant, "…Hale."

Alice glanced at me from her peripheral vision and I saw the slight smirk on her lips. I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a pointed look. She giggled and extended her hand to the blonde one. "And I am Alice Brandon." He took her hand hesitantly and seemed to relax after their skin made contact. "Jasper Cullen, ma'am, and over there is our other brother Edward Cullen." The bronze one looked at us and gave us a small smile. We smiled back, noting he obviously wasn't happy to be here.

"So shall we start searching?" Emmett asked me and I nodded my head with fear creeping back up. He reached out and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, I promise we will find her." I gave him a gracious smile and looked back at Alice. She began to walk off in the general direction while the boys followed us. I knew I should be questioning why they were out in the middle of nowhere, but right now they were helping us.

"What is your sister's name?" Jasper asked suddenly, shifting his gaze around the trees. "Isabella, but she goes by Bella." They nodded, taking in the new information. After about ten minutes of our wandering, Emmett stopped. "This isn't working, maybe we should split up." We all nodded and in the end, I was paired off with Emmett, Alice with Jasper, and Edward by himself.

Emmett kept up with my fast pace, and I was surprised a human could stay out this late and still look this energetic. "So, I don't think I have ever seen you around town. Are you new?" He asked, trying to start a conversation. I sighed in relief that our awkward silence was over.

"Yes, my two sisters and I just moved here. We were actually at our friend's house when we decided to wander through the trails…but then they turned into trees and soon we were lost." I laughed a little and saw him smiling down at me but the confusion was evident. "So...is it just the three of you? No legal guardians?" I almost stumbled over a rock when he asked that but quickly regained my posture.

Thank god Bella always talked about these humans, so I had a fairly good idea on what I could say. I quickly made a story up in my mind that I would have to fill in my sisters later.

"Well, my mother was a teen mom and couldn't keep me so I was put up for adoption when I was two. I am actually eighteen so I am our 'guardian' so to say. Mr. and Mrs. Everson adopted me and then one year later we drove by a horrible car crash that left my other sister, Alice, parentless. They adopted her as well. We moved to New York next and I guess you can figure that we our parents adopted Bella. Her family was killed in a house fire.

Their honeymoon was recently and they were just driving back from their one week vacation in our lodge cabin near Vermont. The roads were full of black ice and their car ended up driving right of a bridge in the middle of the night. So I decided I didn't want to be in New York anymore, there were too many bad memories. And our parents, thought they seemed nice to adopt three children, weren't nice at all. They were rarely ever home, and we always felt like we were some sort of pawn in their game of life. So I don't really feel regret or sorrow."

Damn I was amazing. It even looked like Emmett bought it, because his brows were furrowed with concern and his eyes looked lighter than before. "I'm sorry for your loss, regardless it must have still been hard. Especially since you're still at a very young age." I nodded my head and kicked a small rock out of my path.

"Well….our father worked in the big apple for Wall ST and our mother was a cardiologist. All of their possessions were passed down to us, and we make it by living off of their savings. I figure in a few years we will all be off to college and getting jobs, so it's not too much to worry about. We seem pretty set for now."

He nodded his head in understanding and I mentally applauded myself. I was an amazing actress and an even more amazing liar. Or so I have been told from my siblings. "Do you three get along?" He asked, trying to ease our tense atmosphere. I know I will sound incredibly girly and out of character, but it warmed my insides thinking that he cared this much to make me feel comfortable.

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. "Asides from the occasional bickering and cat fights…were pretty joined at the hip. Though we are all different…very different." I giggled and looked off into the dark forest. It actually seemed peaceful now. Hopefully someone had found Bella.

Emmett laughed loudly and I looked up to see his face alighted with childish happiness. I raised a brow questioningly and he shook his head, still smiling. "I can relate. My brothers and I, though we share the same name, don't share the same blood line. We were all adopted as well, and we are all very different as well." This made me feel much more at ease, knowing that our cover story was much more believable.

"Small world" I giggled but I sounded more like a question. He laughed once more and the ground almost shook. I giggled with him. Something about his laughter made me want to smile all day long…strange. I guess it was from the change of our dimension to theirs. Something must be different, sort of a cosmic change.

Emmett came to a halt once we reached the same tree I had recognized twenty minutes ago. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "We just walked in a huge circle!" He sighed and scratched the back of his neck in annoyance. "Well maybe one of my brothers found her. I'll call them." He said and whipped out a strange looked device with a bright screen and a white frame. I vaguely remember Bella saying something about 'cell-phones'.

"Hi Jasper, just calling to check up on the search party. Anything new?" He paused for a few seconds and nodded his head. "Yes I think he went West." Another pause. "Really, that's great!" One last pause and a large smile. "Awesome! That's good to hear. We'll be right there." He put the phone back in his pocket and looked back at me with a wide grin. I instantly found myself smiling.

"Good news?" I asked hopefully, playing with my fingers. He nodded his head quickly. "Yup! Edward found her passed out near a meadow. He said she is in good shape, just looked like she tripped on a rock and hit her head. Nothing to critical. He is bringing her back to our house right now." I felt my smile turn into a huge Emmett-like grin, teeth exposed and all.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled and threw my arms around him. He laughed and gently hugged me back. "Don't thank me, thank Edward. C'mon lets go." I nodded furiously and we began a fast pace back to his house. I could only guess we were in his backyard when they found us.

When I arrived back I saw Alice and Jasper huddled around Edward. Their mouths were moving a mile per minute, but Edward wasn't paying attention. He was too entranced with the small girl in his arms. She looked so peaceful and angelic, even from all the way over here. Edward's face looked in awe, frustration, and curiosity as he held onto the petite child that I quickly identified as my sister.

"Bella!" I gasped and ran full speed towards her. Alice was smiling widely as she held onto Bella's right hand. "Edward found her, thank you so much." She said sincerely. Edward finally looked at us and nodded his head replying, "It was the least I could do. I feel horrible just thinking about the conditions she must have been in to get so stranded." I don't think anyone missed the way his gaze went back to Bella's and his face shone with an undetectable emotion.

"We can help you get home. I don't think it would be a good idea if you three wander off into the woods again." Emmett chuckled as he came up behind me. Jasper looked at Bella and titled his head as if he were searching something. Alice looked questioningly at him and he looked up at her in shock. "Oh it's nothing I was just comparing her to you two. Forgive me, it's just you certainly don't look like sisters."

I laughed and replied, "No worries. I explained to Emmett we were all adopted and have currently moved to Forks." He nodded his head and I saw Alice give me a very brief stare. She would want to talk about our cover story later no doubt. Right now we just needed to get Bella home so we can figure out why she hasn't woken up yet.

I was then struck with reality when I realized we had no house to actually go to, nor did we know anyone here to consider them 'friends'. One of my many perks about being Lust was that I could easily seduce anyone into getting my way. All we had to do was find a decent house and I would 'talk' the owner into complying with our wishes. It was almost like a compulsion and I could use it on anyone I chose.

"That we be very kind of you, Emmett. Thank you." He shook his head, "No worries whatsoever. Let me just get my car so we can put Bella in the backseat…" he trailed off and ran past some bushes. Jasper stepped forward and mockingly bowed, gesturing towards the bushes. I snorted and Alice giggled. "Ladies first…" we walked past the bushes and stepped into the moonlit drive way.

Their house was huge! It was an all white house with four stories and was covered with floor length windows. "Wow…this house is beautiful." Alice said in awe besides me. Jasper chuckled. "You would have to tell Esme that yourself. She is our adoptive mother, and she is also an interior designer." I looked upon the landscape with wide eyes. This looked like a creation made by Apollo, not some mortal.

I heard a thunderous roar and saw a massive silver machine rolling towards us at a high speed. _Car_ my mind told me. "Well isn't that a…big car." I said looking it up and down. Emmett laughed loudly as he hoped out and opened up the back door.

Edward walked forward and gently placed Bella in the backseat. Alice went over to the other door and got in so she could prop up Bella's head as she lounged on the car seats. "It was nice meeting you Jasper, you too Edward." I said as I walked towards the passenger door. Jasper waved to me but Edward seemed to still be in some trance. He stared at Bella with a face voice of emotion, then pulled back and looked towards Emmett.

"You too Rosalie." He murmured and walked away from the car. Emmett revved the engine and drove off down the road. "Where to madam?" He asked and I quickly came up with some excuse. "Uh…three blocks down on your left." he nodded and quickly sped up.

"Are you three going to be attending Forks High?" His question stunned me. I knew about schools, I just didn't think that conversation would come up so fast or so blatantly. Honestly I had no idea. IF I said yes, my sisters may get angry with me for agreeing before asking them. But if I didn't reply or said no, he would get suspicious. I didn't even know how long we were staying here for, or if we were ever going back! So I just nodded my head and mumbled, "Yes…Forks high."

"Cool! I guess we will be seeing each together then?" I nodded and felt slightly better that our conversation was done with. We pulled up onto a road named 'Maple ST' and I randomly selected the number fifty-seven. He pulled up in front of a blue house with two stories and light streaming from an open window. "Well, thanks for the ride Emmett. I'm sure our friends were worried sick about our disappearance, we better go make sure they're okay." Alice spoke up from the backseat as she hoped down from the car.

I got out and walked over to Bella's door when Emmett suddenly got out and picked her up. "Here let me help, I don't want you two dropping your sister and worsening the situation." Terror crept onto Alice's face when she realized we needed to act quick and come up with an excuse. I mouthed to her 'distraction' and she seemed to get it.

"Nonsense, are you implying we are weak?" She challenged and went to open the car door as if she was searching for something. "Hey did you know if Bella had a purse on her? I could have sworn…Emmett do you think we left it in the woods? It had our ID's in it." I quickly raced to the front door while Emmett placed Bella in the back seat and helped Alice search the car.

I knocked on the front door and a tall boy with a baby face, blue eyes, and blonde hair answered. "Hel-," his greeting stopped short when he took in who was at his front door. His eyes bugged out of his head and he took me in like a starving man at Thanksgiving. I repressed a shudder.

"Hello there, my name is Rosalie. Care to be a doll and let my friends and I stay for the night?" I asked while batting my eyelashes and deepening my voice to make it sound seductive. He stuttered out some sort of random comply and I smiled at him. "If anyone asks, were family friends who are visiting from out of town, alright?" He mutely nodded his head, a trail of drool almost spilling from his open mouth.

I turned around just in time to see Alice get out of the car and throw me a glance. "Well thanks for all your help Emmett. I guess we just left our purses here." He nodded sweetly and walked up the front steps with Bella in his arms. I bet the blonde kids heart rate was going crazy.

"Emmett this is our friend…" I trailed off, wanting to slap myself for not getting his name. Emmett helped me out when he sneered, "Newton." I felt relief and I sighed, "Oh you two know each other?" He nodded without saying a word. "Well…Mike is our family friend, and we were just spending the evening with him. You can just place Bella on the couch and we will return back to our house once she wakes up."

Emmett nodded and walked inside, placing Bella on the soft grey couch near the fire place. "I guess that's taken care of. I hope to see you girls around. Night Rosalie." He said, giving me a smile and patting Alice's shoulder on the way out. Before he closed the door, practically shoving past the still shocked silent Newton, he said, "Oh and when your sister does wake, jasper gave Alice our number so you can call. We just want to make sure she is okay."

I smiled and waved to him as the front door locked and we were left with the dumbfound mortal, and our unconscious sister. This should be interesting.

**Did you like it? BTW: Nobody knows the other isn't mortal, so they're all believe they are humans. I hope it was worthy enough of your reviews Thanks for reading! **


End file.
